The Sweetest Revenge
by Broken Promises 22
Summary: Has Kyle gone too far? He just insulted Adolf Hitler, Cartman's idol, right on his face. Well... Guess, you'll just have to read to find out.


**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ The Sweetest Revenge  
**Cartoon**→ South Park  
**Pairing **→ Kyman; Eric Cartman/Kyle Broflovski  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→_ Has Kyle gone too far? He just insulted Adolf Hitler, Cartman's idol, right on his face. Well... Guess, you'll just have to read to find out._

* * *

**A/N→ **I didn't know who Eric Cartman actually 'loves' in the show, but since he's such a hardcore Hitler supporter, I decided to use him for this. I needed Kyle to insult someone who would really get Cartman mad, so mad that he would get revenge. So…yeah…umm…that's all you need to know, so you don't get lost or confused on why I talk about Mr. Hitler in here.

* * *

This time that stupid Jew had gone too far. He hadn't just simply insulted him and his mom, but had also laughed at Hitler. Adolf Hitler, his idol, , the only person he ever considered a role model. But he wasn't gonna let that fucking ginger win.

He could still remember the exact same words… "It just goes to show you how stupid Adolf Hitler really was, committing suicide, he was weak, he was pathetic, what a fucking loser. But, I gotta admit that now I've finally realized how you can relate to him so much. Don't you agree, Cartman?"

And that's why they had ended up in another fight. Just them two, no witnesses, no one else. One on one. Kyle VS Cartman, Jew VS Nazi, Good VS Evil. He knew exactly what he had to do… and it was going to leave Kyle completely broken, because he was tired of being compared to the saying of "All talk and no action." Now he was going to prove them wrong, even if they wouldn't see. He was going to get his revenge.

He ended up showing up at midnight at Cartman's apartment. Kyle was standing right on front of the door. Knocking loudly, Cartman was surprised when he opened the door and saw that he actually kept his word and came alone. Not bringing any company at all, not even the fucking hippie.

"Ready Jew? You can still leave…"

"In your dreams fatass."

Both man went down to the basement. Cartman had cleaned it up just for this kind of thing. In the center of the room, there was a white platform that was one meter in height. There were no carton boxes, no sofa, not even pillows. Just the platform, in which 5 minutes from now, the long awaited fight would finally began.

Cartman took off his jacket. He knew Kyle was a faggot and that he had… a special "interest" on him. He made a mental note to self, remembering having to reward Kenny for stealing Kyle's diary. Who could have ever imagined that Kyle Broflovski tortured himself, night after night, thinking about his worst enemy? That every night he would cum by his own hands screaming out Cartman's name.

He had to admit that at first he was disgusted and repulsed. Not because the ginger was a fag, he was bi himself, but because the person who thought about him in that way was the fucking jew… his enemy. But after giving it some thought he realized this could be a card used against the Jew. He had found his perfect revenge.

Meanwhile, as Cartman was taking his jacket off, Kyle couldn't take his eyes off of him. So many nights he had dreamed about him, being him who undressed him. And now that fucking son of a bitch was taking his jacket off slowly, with insinuative movements, leaving him with no other choice but to watch and want those hands on him.

"Should we start day walker? Or are you going to keep staring for ever?" he taunted as he got up on the platform.

"You're not even attractive, lardass."

The fight started. Cartman simply let Kyle attack, just dodging the punches with great speed, moving his body really fast. He was reaching his goal, making Kyle lose his temper.

The redhead was going crazy. Cartman wasn't even trying to fight back, moving from one way to the other was the only thing he did, blocking his every move. He was slowly losing temper, he didn't know what else to do, the only thing left was kicking him in the balls, and he was not risking hurting him too badly.

Without him even noticing, Eric Cartman was standing right behind him, with his hands on his shoulders. Ready to strike. The fucking bastard had defeated him without giving him a single punch.

"Put your arms down Jew" hissed Cartman right on Kyle's ear, feeling himself shuddering as he felt a minty breath so close. "I think you lost the fight."

Cartman's hands started rubbing his shoulders so hard, making his heart beat faster. Maybe this night one of his dreams would come true, wet dreams mostly. Kyle could feel how Cartman's right hand started moving, going down his arm, stopping at his hand.

Kyle couldn't stop himself and intertwined his hand with his worst enemy, who smiled at knowing that the little Jew was in his hands. His other hand soon went for his chest, caressing it softly, getting to his hips, squeezing them with force, that made the other move his back against his front.

"What do you want Kahl?" he whispered, licking the pale freckled neck. "Say it."

"Never." answered the redhead with the last bit of dignity he had left.

"That's fine." the brunette commented rather calmly, taking his tongue away from the neck that was in display for him and started getting ready to leave the room, small hands suddenly grabbed hold of him, stopping him and clinging to his body.

"I… want you…" whispered Kyle.

"Mmmm… that's a good start…"

Cartman turned the smaller male around, positioning themselves face to face. Kyle looked at him in the eyes, wanting to make sure it was him and nobody else. He was surprised when he saw the burning desire in Cartman's chocolate brown eyes and thought for a small instance, he had the control in here, but he soon discovered how wrong he was.

Cartman pressed his lips with his own, biting the bottom lip of the Jew and licking it so he could be granted access to explore. The redhead soon got the message and opened his mouth, letting the pink tongue inside of his, that tongue that so many times had ran over his entire body in his dreams. Cartman's tongue went inside of Kyle's mouth, starting something that would prove to be a very long night for both of them.

The tongues were getting tangled, crashing and playing, starting a duel over power, a duel that the brunette won, pushing his member against Kyle's, who let out a scream of unmistakable pleasure.

"Get on your knees Kyle" was whispered in a low voice.

Said man obeyed, watching as the other did the same, closing in on him. Little by little, Cartman started taking his lover's shirt off, discovering well sculpted abs. That's when the torture soon began. Laying him down on the platform and starting running his tongue all over the tasty freckled neck.

Bites, suctions, kisses and the warmest tongue Kyle had ever imagined. Cartman left the pale neck and headed lower. Caressing every bit of exposed skin he came in contact with, flicking his tongue against a nipple, making Kyle cry out by the given pleasure. He kept on going to the abdomen. Licking and biting it, he could feel the grunts of pleasure that couldn't stop coming from the redhead's mouth. Hovering over the body that was beneath him, he started rubbing their erections slowly.

"Errr… Eric… sweet… Jesus."

"Do you want me Kyle?" he asked while working their members faster.

"yes…ah…want you so fucking much Eric…please…"

Cartman gave him a seductive smile, while the redhead moaned like a girl. Bringing his hands down to his next task: getting rid of the ginger's jeans. Painfully slow he unbuttoned the only button and with his teeth pulled the zipper down. He took them off rather slowly too, as he licked every time a new portion of leg came to view. With a handy trick he learned, he was left with just his boxers in less than a minute.

"Now were in the same state…" he told him right before claiming his mouth once again, only this time, he let the Jew win the tongue war.

Quickly, he got rid of both of their boxers, leaving them both butt naked. Eric on top of Kyle, who was scratching the brunette's back like his life depended on it, leaving marks with his nails, not really hurting him though. Cartman went down for Kyle's neck once again, while with his right hand he was stimulating the Jew's circumcised penis. The moans that came from Kyle, were each time more and more loud, depending on Cartman's increase or decrease on tempo. Kyle thought it was time for him to take more action and flipped them over until he was on top of Cartman. Just as Cartman was about to protest, Kyle gave him an innocent look and told him.

"I thought you always wanted me to suck your dick Eric, didn't you?"

Cartman was left frozen at the moment, not believing his own ears, his dream was finally coming true after all these years. Kyle started by licking his stomach, paying extra attention to the bellybutton, biting and kissing without even taking a pause to breath.

He went lower on his journey, until he bumped into the erect penis of Eric Theodore Cartman.

"Let's see if I'm as good at this as you imagined."

He whispered in a sexy voice. He touched it teasingly with a finger, from tip to base, making Cartman shake with arousal. He then took it in his mouth, but not completely. Playing with the tip using his tongue and teeth. Cartman twisted in pleasure, lifting his hips involuntarily.

Knowing of the pleasure he was causing, Kyle decided to swallow the whole thing. Putting the entire member inside his mouth, inch by inch, he started going up and down at a very fast pace, while playing with the hairy balls in his hands. Cartman could simply moan and pull at Kyle's red curly hair. After shooting all of his 'juice' in the little redhead's mouth, Cartman turned his chocolate eyes on emerald ones, giving him a possessive look.

"You're going to be mine Kyle."

"Only yours Eric… nobody else's…"

Cartman kissed him with more passion than ever while rolling them and pinning Kyle underneath him. They kissed and touched each other filling the room with erotic cries.

"Turn around." ordered Cartman.

The ginger obeyed and he soon thought he would die from pleasure, as he suddenly felt Cartman's tongue in his entrance, torturing him. The brunette swirled his experienced tongue against every corner, until he started biting some piece of meat from inside without warning, making Kyle scream out his name. Getting a bottle of lubricant from underneath the platform, he started pouring some on his fingers. Slowly taking out his tongue and positioning his whole member over Kyle's butt cheeks.

"Eric…"

"What, Kahl? Don't be so impatient…" After saying that in a whinny voice Cartman had entered one finger inside of Kyle.

"Ah!"

"Hurts?" he asked while making a motion of retreating his finger.

"No, no… keep going…"

Cartman started moving his finger inside of Kyle, who soon became accustomed to the invasion, but later on another finger was added and then another one. When Cartman was 100% sure that he was properly stretched, he removed his three fingers from Kyle's butt and turned around to see his slightly freckled face showing signs of pleasure.

"Say it."

"Take me Eric… please…" the blushing redhead begged, hugging him with his legs so it could be easier for him to enter, "can't wait any longer."

Cartman went in slowly. He didn't move, waiting for the Jew to get comfortable. But seeing the look of begging from the ginger, he got out, to get back in again. Cartman left and came back inside Kyle's body every time deeper and harder than the other. The other man couldn't do nothing more than moan, scream his name and dig his nails in the skin of the back of his torturer.

The intensity of the thrusts increased every second, just like the pleasure of both of them, that were coming to orgasm. Kyle was the first to fall, spilling over both of their stomachs. Feeling his erection between both of them, creating friction between their bodies was more than he could handle.

Feeling his stomach thoroughly soaked with Kyle's semen and how his whole body turned red when he came undone, Cartman felt a new wave of pleasure hit him, because the Jew's inner muscles were squeezing his dick so hard. He thrusted out completely, only to thrust back in one last time, with more force and violence than all his other ones he came inside his Jew.

"Eric… that was…"

"Fuck, Jew. That was a fuck."

"No…I…it was more than a fuck…for me…I…" said Kyle as he hugged Cartman and buried his head in his chest.

"What?" Cartman asked sweetly, running his fingers through the red curls, making him relax and confess.

"I…think that…I…"

"Come on Kyle…it's not supposed to be this difficult…"

"I love you." whispered Kyle, but it was loud enough for his lover to hear.

"What a shame Kyle…I don't."

"What? Bu…but you…"

"But I…only wanted to show you whose the better between both of us, Jew. It was a fuck, a good one, but just that. You know Jew…you're mine."

Having said all of this, Cartman stood up, took his clothes and left, leaving Kyle Broflovski confused. He was sure that Eric felt the same way…but realized that it was just revenge, that he deserved it for being so stupid.

* * *

**The End**

**終わり ****(Owari)**

Please Reeeviieeww❣

(\ (\

( -.-)

O_(") (")

* * *

THIS IS FINISHED❣ I WILL NEVER EVER UPDATE OR ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER. SO PLEASE DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND DO NOT ADD THIS FIC TO YOUR STORY ALERT❣ PLEASE❣ I❜M FREAKING BEGGING YOU❣


End file.
